You Reap What You Sow
by Dium Ore
Summary: We won the war, and it's time to make them pay for creating the Games... It's time for revenge. Let them suffer, let the people of the Capitol suffer like we did, let them go into the Arena and experience hell through their own flesh. Only after that, we can consider ourselves victorious. Open S Y O T.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

**The Announcement**

* * *

Coin cleared her throat and took a deep breath... Savored the weight and meaning of the words she was about to pronounce. She enjoyed the fact that finally they would get what they deserved. She closed her eyes for a second, letting the feeling of victory sink in. She opened them to see the bast crowd she was addressing, a whole country awaiting, she felt power running through her veins, as she slowly began to speak: "The decision was clear. The voting led to this, and now revenge for all the fallen will happen... They sent us, our families and friends to fight until death... They made us turn into beasts, killing each other to win, to survive... But, we won the war, now they'll suffer what panicked us for so long... They'll experience the despair, the anxiety and fear of their own creation. They, the people of the Capitol, will have to go to the Hunger Games".

* * *

**AN: As the summary said, this is a SYOT. So, you get to submit your own tribute. The form is in my profile, and it will only be received in PM, not in reviews. Hopefully the story won't get deleted. 4 spots already taken. **

**Best regards, **

**Dium Ore. **


	2. The Present

_"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?"_

Chapter 1

* * *

**The Present**

* * *

Alma Coin walked through her new room, fancy as it was, she loved it. The white marble and silver decorations made her feel as if it was just hers, and it was. The amplitude of the bedroom, made her remember the old days, when she barely had some space to call her own… Her life before the rebellion. She shook her head, trying to dismiss those memories. This was all under her control now, the room, the Capitol and the whole Panem. She smiled at that thought, she finally got what she desired for so long. She continued walking, tracing her fingers in the silk coverings of her bed, which were white, white as the snow. A new thought passes through her head, but this time it's a glorious one, the last day of the rebellion… The day she won the war.

She remembers when she stood up high, watching, as the so called girl on fire prepared to shoot Snow. She remembers how the crowds cheered, their voices hungry for revenge. She also remembers the moments of expectancy as well as the sudden silence of the rebels when the arrow left the bow, the red color claiming itself over the pure white, and the wave of emotions that filled the crowd afterwards. Snow was dead, and with his death, her reign of power began. She smiled at the scene, her new life was about to start. But, her revenge was not nearly over. She needed more.

Her mind travels back to the present, the sweet present. Just moments before, she announced to the country that the Games weren't over, that it was now time for the people of the Capitol to go to the Arena, and experience hell through their own flesh. The idea of sending the children of those who did nothing while the horror took place, of those who watched in joy at what they considered the entertainment of the year, while others suffered and panicked, excited her. It made her feel as the supreme spokeswoman of justice and equality. She knows that for the first time she will enjoy watching the Hunger Games. A knock in the door calls her attention. She motions the door to open itself and Plutarch stands at the door frame, she motions him to come in. The man walks forward, his face which when the rebellion was taking place looked tired, the wrinkles claiming the years that don't forgive, not even those from the Capitol, was now radiant. "The gamemakers squad is already assembled, and the planning is going perfectly. The arena is currently being designed, and I must tell that it looks promising", he states. Coin nods. She was aware that if she needed a Head Gamemaker, Heavensbee was the one. He helped her through the whole rebellion and was a key part on her victory. But, moreover they shared the idea of the end justifying the means, which he showed repeatedly during wartime. "What about the reapings?", she asked. She had mention him before, that she wanted to see some specific faces on this Games. "It's all arranged for tomorrow, Snow's granddaughter, Seneca Crane's nephew, and other children linked to those in charge are set to be reaped, the other spots will be chosen randomly. The bowl with the names is already done, and ready to be used", he answers. "Good", she says while nodding.

After the war was won by the rebels, the residents of the Capitol were forced to go to district 13, which was now called the Underdome. Harsh security, and extreme controls were placed, citizens were numbered. Food was scarce, and freedom of speech was revoked. Any conduct that was considered rebellious had the orders of being punished by death.


	3. The List

Chapter 3

* * *

**The List**

_(As seen by Coin) _

* * *

**Acsi Sparr.** FEMALE. 12 years old. _"All things truly wicked start from innocence". _

**Agathias Rikles.** MALE. 16 years old. _"Anger ventilated often hurries towards forgiveness; anger concealed often hardens into revenge"._

**Ehan Crane.** MALE. 17 years old. _"Everybody has the ability to be manipulative, to be hateful and deceitful"._

**Hera Gallel. **FEMALE.17 years old. _"It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness"._

**Diei Xius.** MALE. 13 years old. _"You need a little bit of insanity to do great things"._

**Sprite Winters. **FEMALE. 12 years old. _"The most decisive actions of life are most often unconsidered actions"._

**Sonata Belfry.** FEMALE. 15 years old. _"Virtue would go far if vanity did not keep it company"._

**Mattia Evermont.** MALE. 15 years old. _"Common sense is not so common". _

**Kieiz Lissey.** MALE. 18 years old. _ "It is only shallow people who do not judge by appearances. The true mystery of the world is the visible, not the invisible…"._

* * *

**PS: As you can see, I need more tributes. I'll be waiting for them, and as soon as I have the spots filled, the reapings will take place. Yeah... I really like quotes :P**

**-Dium Ore. **


	4. Beautiful Revenge

_"Revenge is sweet and not fattening"_

Chapter 4

* * *

**Beautiful Revenge**

* * *

** Hera Gallel.** (_Before the announcement)._

_Her little almond eyes looked at me, expectantly. Those blonde curls I had neatly brushed in the morning were bouncing along the sides of her face. I waved at her, telling her to come, telling her to escape the danger of the war zone she was in. I looked up, and saw the parachutes, they slowly twirled in the air, coming down to were she was. I felt some sort of relief, I closed my eyes for what seemed a second. Then I heard the sound of the explosion, and her cries of pain… _

I woke up screaming. It was a nightmare, and it had been part of my daily routine at this place ever since that day. I feared going to sleep, I feared seeing her in my dreams. I stood up, and saw my own reflection in the mirror, as I used to do before. However, it was so different than back at home. This place wasn't home, it was a living hell. A compartment… I was living on a freaking compartment! Gray walls surrounded me, as I helplessly looked at myself in that tiny mirror I managed to have after a lot of hard, slave like, work. I stared at my face, which was consider beautiful by many, but now, all I could see is the lack of make up, the bags under my eyes product of the constant nightmares, and on top of that a messy trouble in place of what used to be my straight, blonde hair. I miss my old life, I miss dad, I miss my little sister… I still have the aged Olympia, my mother, though she hates being called like that, it makes her feel old, but the truth is that with me saying it or not, the fact that she is over her forties is still there. But, she completely lost it after this whole mess occurred. The years, as well as the millions of surgeries started to pay check as soon as her daily beauty routine was broken, and now she looks like an old hag. I believe that since the Capitol got overpowered by the rebels, my hate for her has grown deeper. I've learnt to appreciate what I had in this everlasting months, and I can now see everything she made me loose and all the experiences I couldn't get to enjoy because of her. Because of having heinous Olympia trying to steal my life, to get a taste of what her's was during her youth, which was probably like nine centuries ago. I missed things that now are impossible to get. I wanted life to be better for my sister, better than it was for me. I wanted to keep her out of Olympia's hands, but it all failed at the end, I lost to a stronger enemy than that old hag, I lost to the Rebellion, but moreover I lost my beloved sister and that's something I won't be able to get back no matter what.

** Agathias Rikles.**_ (After the announcement). _

I hurry inside my room, and throw myself at the rock like thing I have to call bed. Gray walls, single bed, no windows, just the door. That's what surrounds me right now, that and the absolute loneliness. I feel anger building up stronger within me. How dared this assholes send US to the Games? How dared they treat US like inferiors? They should be treated that way, not US! They are the lower beings that wrongfully ruined our lives. They'll pay for it, I'm sure. They'll pay for taking away everything from me, for killing everyone I love and on top of that, for not knowing where their place is. It's funny how they blame us for all the cruelty, murders, and tortures we supposedly performed, which are no more than mere lies, and now they are the ones siding with evil and destruction. I laugh. I laugh at loud at the ridiculousness of this issue. I laugh out loud at this scum-like people's idea of justice. I will teach them justice. I will teach them sooner or later what it means to mess up with US.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I pass a hand though my head, my fingers running through my curly dark reddish hair while I close my golden eyes, and bite the piercing on my lower lip. I wish I had someone to talk to, someone to speak about all this madness, but no. My mom's gone, my dad too. My friends are all buried deep beneath, and I can't trust the others, I'm alone in this fight, even when it is one everyone of US wants to conceive. I must keep calm, if I get hot headed none of my goals will get accomplished, I'll just die like an idiot on this damned cell, or even worst, on the Games.


End file.
